Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the making of baked products, more particularly making of baked products using a lipolytic enzyme and/or a xylanase and an X143 polypeptide, wherein the X143 polypeptide is a monooxygenase.
Description of the Related Art
Lipolytic enzymes and/or xylanases have been used in the baking industry for many years.
Lipolytic enzymes are used for improving the texture, and increasing the volume of the baked product. Xylanases are used for increasing the volume of the baked product and improving dough quality, e.g., by maximizing the gluten performance.
Unfortunately, as is well-known in the art of baking, the use of lipolytic enzymes and/or xylanases may result in sticky dough which is problematic to handle.
In WO2010/059413 a polypeptide isolated from Aspergillus nidulans, termed X143, was shown to have a boosting effect on starch saccharification when used in combination with amylolytic enzymes such as alpha-amylases and glucoamylases.
The terminology for X143 has recently been updated as an Auxiliary Activity Family 13 (AA13) by CAZY. AA13 proteins are described as copper-dependent lytic polysaccharide monooxygenases. The structure and boosting activity of AA13 proteins are described in Nature Communications 6; article number: 5961; published 22 Jan. 2015.